


Malice Without Intent Continued

by RetroFreak1



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Whump (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Aromantic Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Espionage, Fanfiction of a Fanfiction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Gore, No Sex, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sex-Repulsed Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Swearing, Touch-Starved Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), check out original author for context, effects of starvation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroFreak1/pseuds/RetroFreak1
Summary: Alastor is back. One moment he was dead, trapped in the endless silence of the Void, and then he wasn't. Now he has to readjust to the chaos of Hell, and nothing feels quite right with his thoughts sparking negative, unfamiliar emotions and his mind tormenting him to no end. Thankfully he has his friends to help him adjust, but nothing quite helps the dread that sticks with him. The worst of the nightmare has surely passed, hasn't it?This is the continuation of the amazing work by Cybernetic Fire: The Avoidance of Emotions, picking up after chapter 2 of Malice Without Intent. The story now contains, espionage, bonding and reconciliation between friends and the possible redemption of everyone's favourite radio-demon. Will probably be updated sporadically.If the original fic is updated, this can be disregarded as this is not official but just where I think the story could go. Please read Cybernetic Fire's original series otherwise this will make no sense, as I will be starting with chapter 3. Please read their series
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Everyone, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 3: Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyberneticFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberneticFire/gifts).



> Hi. I hope I do this story justice and CyberneticFire, if you are reading, I hope you like my interpretation of the story. We probably have very different writing styles so I'm very sorry in advance if this is a bit jarring to read as a continuation.

Angel looked down at the text Val sent him. What was this about? Why does Val care about the hotel? Whatever the reason, he knew he couldn’t trust it. He couldn’t just not respond otherwise Val would grow suspicious, making him seem more guilty of whatever was going through Val’s mind. He quickly texted back what he knew Val wanted to hear before knocking on the bathroom door. “Hey Al, I need to go see Charlie, but I’ll make sure someone is here so you’re not alone when you come out.” He got an approval hum in return. He then proceeded to text Vaggie to come into the room to help Al when he finished, and then left, passing the said Salvadorian demon on the way to Charlie’s office, giving a wave as he went by. Vaggie seemed a bit tense from the way she was walking but not in the angry way she usually was. This seemed like a mix of excitement and nervousness. Angel understood that. It was nice to see Al again but no one knew how he would react to certain actions. 

Angel carried on walking until he got to Charlie’s office. Inside, said demon was sorting through papers, although clearly not actually reading them, a hot cup of coffee by her side. The exhausted look that laced her expression last night had subsided a lot, probably thanks to the full night sleep she had, although worry was still etched in her face. She smiled when she saw Angel enter. “Hey, Angie. How’s it going? Is something the matter?” You could put it like that, he thought, even though nothing has happened yet.

“Val texted me. He wants me to keep an eye on the hotel for anything strange. I obviously haven’t told him about Alastor and just told him that if I’d tell him if I found anything. Obviously, I ain’t telling that dick nothing. Just said it to get him off my back.” He explained. “I know he don’t give two shits ‘bout this hotel so he obviously is asking for someone else.”

“Vox”, Charlie replied, the smile now long gone from her face.  
“What should I do? Does Vox know somethings up? That we brought the little deer back from his double death?”  
“No. I don’t think so. Now that Alastor is back, he must be getting his powers back.” She said grimly.  
“Ain’t getting them back fast. In his room, he summoned his staff and it ‘mediately went crazy. Thing basically burst my ears out. Vox must be feeling a slight pull or something.” Angel added.  
“Valentino is obviously asking you to be a snoop. He thinks you are incredibly loyal. However, judging on how you talked about him, obviously, you beg to differ. Maybe we can use this to our advantage.” Charlie pondered, getting up from her seat and standing next to Angel.  
“How?” Angel asked, confused.  
“Angel, you were part of the mafia in life. I bet you are familiar with espionage. Whenever you go to Val for work, I want you to dig around for as much information as you can, while appearing to be completely loyal. Angel, I want you to be our double agent.”  
Angel smiled at this. This plan of Charlie’s sounded incredibly fun. He wasn’t even aware that Charlie could come up with such an idea.  
“Oh shit yeah! Once we know enough info, we can hit him where it hurts.” Angel was giddy at the thought.  
“No Angel. I want you to keep an eye open for signs that Vox is starting to realise what is happening regarding Alastor. They are obviously using you as they can’t spy here themselves. We will no longer be taking on more patrons in case any of them are spies themselves. Also, we will not let any of our patrons know that Alastor is here. When Vox decides he wants to visit us, if it comes to that, I want you to notify me immediately so we can hide Alastor and keep him safe.”  
“Oh, that sounds nowhere near as fun. No fighting?” He whined, crossing all of his arms  
“Not unless it is absolutely called for. However, there is something else that might interest you,” she responded. He perked up at that.  
“What’s that?”  
“I want you to steal all of their holy weapons. Find them, steal them and bring them to me. Not all at once though. Don’t want to start a panic.”  
“Yeah, that sounds more like it!” 

. 

. 

. 

Alastor, now fully undressed, tried his best to get into the shower. Oh, how he missed these. He could tell he stunk to high heaven. How Angel had managed to take it while he lay on top of him all night, he didn’t know. Slowly, but surely, he managed to get into the shower, the steamy hot water feeling wonderful over his cold skin and injuries. While he was busy massaging shampoo into his hair, he heard a knock on the bathroom door.  
“Hey, Al. It’s, um, me, Vaggie. Tell me if you need anything, okay?” The sound of her voice startled him. She sounded so concerned, nothing like he thought she would sound like. In the void, he was almost convinced that she would think he deserved his punishment, that he was an irredeemable monster that deserved to perish. Hearing concern for hiking coming out of her mouth was too much for him.  
“Y-yeah” was all he could breathe out before another one of those episodes took over again. His chest felt like it was being constricted, and he lost his footing as he tried to back into the corner of the shower. Before he knew it, his head had slammed against the shower wall so hard the glass must of cracked, leaving him laying on the floor with a foggy head, panic attack not letting up.

Hearing the sound, Vaggie immediately jumped. She knocked on the door again, this time louder.  
“Uh, Al? Are you alright?” no response.  
“Okay. I’m coming in.” She said before opening the door. The shower was still running, steam filling up the room. The shower was a glass cube in the corner of the room, meaning without even having to open the door, she could see what had happened. Alastor had obviously slipped and hard at that.  
“Oh mierda. Al are you okay?” She screamed as she rushed over to Alastor, pulling the shower door hard enough to nearly yank it from the shower itself. The sight close up was even worse than what she originally thought. Charlie had told her that Al had been starved but this was a whole new level. He was basically just a skeleton with skin. His ribs and spine were clear as day, protruding more than they had any right to be. He was so skinny that his Niffty, the smallest of them, could probably put one arm around his middle with room to spare. Vaggie couldn’t help but choke up at the sight. 

“Al! Al! Can you hear me!” She screamed as she pulled Al out of the shower. He was so incredibly light, she almost stumbled as he pulled. All she got from his was rapid breaths and the occasional word.  
“S-sorry……..fell……...wet……...dirty……...surprised.” He was clutching her so tightly as she sat on the floor with him wrapped around her. She grabbed a towel with her free hand and threw it round him so that he could still have a morsel of modesty. She had never seen Al like this. However, it didn’t take her long to realise what was going on. She must have shocked him and he fell while simultaneously having a panic attack. A pang of guilt speared her hear as she realised that this was her doing.

“No, Al. It’s okay. Everything is okay. You have nothing to apologise for. I’m the one that shocked you. You musn’t have expected me. I can’t say I blame you. But none of that matters now. I’m here. You’re okay, I’m okay. There is no need to panic.” She said softly while rubbing comforting circles along his back. After what she said had processed with Alastor, he immediately started sobbing, removing his arms from her waist to instead drape them over her shoulders and around her neck, his chin tucked by her collar bone.  
His panic soon subsided, instead sorrow filling his chest, his breaths becoming less erratic but extremely heaving, tears spilling down his cheeks faster than he could stop them.  
“I’m s-so s-s-sorry. I-I don’t deserve y-your sympathy. You’re supposed to hate me! Why don’t you hate me!” He wailed.  
Vaggie was stunned. She was seeing a whole new side to Alastor. A vulnerable, scared, soft side to him that she had never fully seen. Before the whole fight with Vox, Vaggie and Alastor were getting along better than when they first met, thanks to the intervention of Charlie, but Vaggie had never fully trusted him. In the state he was in now, she had no choice than to accept him fully.  
“Shush, now. I don’t hate you. I used to, but not anymore. You’ve proven you can be trusted, throwing yourself into the void like that. You’re not that hateful demon you used to be. You’ve changed. I guess the hotel is working.” She chuckled. “Now, once you’ve finished crying, why don’t we get that smile everyone loves back on your face. I can help you shower if you want.”

Alastor slowly pulled away from her, wiping his eyes, a small smile on his face.  
“Yeah, okay.” And with that, Vaggie helped him up and led him to the shower, helping him wash himself while also letting him use her as a stand, him standing in the shower, her standing out of it. She made sure though not to look or touch more private areas, allowing him to clean them himself. As he turned around, hand outstretched behind him to keep a hold on Vaggie, so he could stay stable without her seeing what he was doing, she couldn’t help but look at the fluffy appendage on the top of his hips and say:  
“Nice tail.” chuckling.  
He turned his head around almost immediately, grimace plastered on his now blushing face, only causing Vaggie to laugh harder. 

Just as Alastor had gotten out of the shower with the help of Vaggie, and was wrapping a towel around his waist they could hear a small knock on the door.  
“Hey, I, um have the clothes for you, Mr Alastor. I’ve also brought another thermos of broth, but this time, I brought a bit of bread as well to go with it. A-anyway, I’ve got to go as Husk needs some help cleaning the bar. I-I’ll be back later to get your dirty clothes and thermos.” Before Alastor or Vaggie could reply, they could already hear her small footsteps leaving the room.

“Poor doll. She must still be upset from the little disagreement between me and Husker.”  
“Oh, yeah, Husker told me about it when I saw him a bit before I came in here. If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think he’s angry at you more just frustrated. However, you really need to heal before you get back to any sort of work. I will make sure of that.” Alastor chuckled at that. As soon as they left the bathroom and entered the bedroom, the smell of homemade bread and broth hit his nose, causing his stomach to growl loudly, the full feeling he had before long since gone. Vaggie had to literally stop him from divebombing the table. 

“Go sit on your bed. I’ll bring it to you. Seriously, show some self-control," she chuckled as she led him to the bed. Alastor, however, did not find it funny. Instead, once on the bed, he curled into himself, letting out small static whimpers. As Vaggie turned round with food in hand, she realised her mistake and immediately rushed to his side.  
“Oh, Al, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. You’re obviously hungry and for good reason and I just threw it into your face.” She said, rubbing his back after placing the food on his nightstand.  
“It’s not that.” He said, curling tighter into himself.  
“Oh?” Vaggie replied.  
“It’s me. When Charlie was in here last night, I smelt the blood from her arms, injuries I caused. Having sadly disposed of my meal before I could digest it, the smell of blood set of the wendigo in me, causing me to hurt her even more. If she hadn’t had stopped me, I could have done something worse. I might have killed her. I might have eaten her. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I did that.”  
To his surprise, Vaggie started to laugh. Did she find the idea of him cannibalising her lover funny to her? He looked up at her in confusion, which only caused her to laugh more.

“My God, Al. You really have changed. When we first met, the only reason you probably didn’t want to eat her is that you would have Lucifer on your ass. Charlie told me about what happened. You didn’t do anything, just cut her arms a bit and give her a bit of a scare. Nothing to worry about. You stopped yourself and you felt sorry. The old you never felt remorse for anything. This hotel must really be working.” A warm smile was on Vaggie’s face. Alastor wasn’t used to receiving such a face from the previously fiery-tempered demon.  
“Y-you’re not angry?” he asked, slowly uncurling himself.  
“Of course not. You couldn’t help yourself but managed to stop yourself. If anything, I’m grateful you didn’t give in to your nature. The fact that part of you is literally a wendigo, resisting those urges must have been extremely hard for you. I’m proud of you. You’re on your way to redemption.”  
“Thank you, Vaggie” He replied, the smile returning to his face, but this time, slightly stronger. She didn’t know it, but Vaggie was exactly the right person to comfort him. She never gave pity for his position, she didn’t have a reason to sugarcoat anything with him. She gave him something he desperately needed, empathy, not sympathy. She didn’t feel sorry for him but instead understood him, seeing him as an equal who just happened to fall on rough times. 

“Anyway, let me get your clothes. I’ll leave the room as you get changed, but I’ll only be right outside the door, okay.”  
“Alright. Once I’m changed, I’ll let you know. But please don’t inconvenience yourself more than you already have on my account.” he replied a little guiltily.  
“Nah, it’s fine. Charlie’s too busy at the moment and I need something to do. At least this way you’re safe.”  
“Okay then, dear.”

Vaggie then left the room, allowing him to change into the clean clothes, black trousers, a long-sleeved button-up white shirt, suspenders and a black bowtie. However, just as he finished, there was suddenly a blackout. Alastor screamed.


	2. Chapter 4: Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor confides in the last person he would expect and finally decides to do something about his newfound emotions the void instilled in him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! The original author commented on my work! I could not be more happy! If any of you guys have any pointers on how you think I should write the characters, I would be very grateful.

Upon hearing the scream, Vaggie rushed back into the room. It was pitch black. That was weird, it was the middle of the day, even if there was a power cut. She went over to the curtains and pulled them open, not that it helped. There was a storm outside, blocking out all light. That was hell for you, thunderstorms that blacked out the whole sky. She then resorted to using her phone light instead, looking around the room for Alastor. She found him huddled underneath the nightstand whimpering to himself, eyes closed tight, no hint of a smile on his face. His expression haunted her. Even on his deathbed, Alastor was smiling. Here, he looked petrified, something she had never seen in him before. As she slowly got closer, not wanting to alarm him, she could hear what he was muttering.  
“No, no, please. Not there. Don’t make me go back there. I don’t want to go back into the dark. Please.”

“Hey, Al. You’re okay. You’re not in the void. There was just a blackout. You’re fine.” She said smoothly, trying her best to calm down the deer.  
“I don’t want to go back there. Please.” His voice was so small, it broke Vaggie’s heart. What had the void done to him?  
“You won’t go back there, not ever again. Believe me. Al, I need you to open your eyes. Trust me. Please open your eyes, okay. I’ll prove you’re still in your room. Just open your eyes.” She had a hand on his wrist now, just to ground him before he could go into a fully-fledged panic attack again. He was hesitant but did what he asked, his eyes, opening, now illuminating the room with the phone light.  
“See, you’re okay. It was just a power cut. There’s also no light outside because of a storm. Nobody sent you back. You’re still here with me. Breathe with me, okay.”  
Again he did as he instructed, before being calm enough to emerge from the nightstand, now standing next to Vaggie, hand tight in hers. However, the calmness didn’t last long as a big bought of thunder rumbled outside, an image of a bullet flying through Alastor’s mind, causing him to tackle Vaggie into a hug, whimpering into her shoulder.

Having realised what had happened, Vaggie started rubbing calming circles into his back.  
“Sshhh, it’s okay. Everything is okay.” She whispered next to him.  
“Stupid.” He mumbled to himself.  
“What?”   
“I’M STUPID!” He screamed as he pushed himself away from Vaggie.  
“What do you mean?” She asked, trying her best not to raise her voice to not agitate him further.”  
“I’m the Radio Demon! I am meant to be cruel and cold! But here I am, being scared of a little thunder, getting petrified by the dark, repeatedly getting ‘panic attacks’, feeling bad for slightly injuring someone, and can’t go 5 seconds without someone helping me with the most basic of tasks! I am a complete and utter embarrassment! What happened to me!” He was crying now, tears falling fast down his face. Vaggie was at a loss for words. The radio in the corner was blaring static at an unbearable volume. His antlers elongated as he fell to the floor, face in his hands, sobbing more than should be possible. 

“Al, it’s okay.” She said as she reached her hand out to him.   
“GO AWAY!” He shrieked as he went to swipe at her, only just missing her. Fear was embedded in Vaggie’s eyes as regret settled into Alastor's, both illuminated by the phone light, now on the floor between them.  
“Vaggie! I - I’m so sorry! I nearly did it again! Oh, look at me! I can’t stop hurting people and now I keep feeling this stupid guilt for it. I never had this problem before. What a suitable punishment for such a heinous creature. Instead of revelling in my meticulously planned schemes, I am now wracked with grief for actions I can’t control.” He was smiling again now, sadly.   
“I’m fine, Alastor. You didn’t hurt me so no need to apologise. However, the way I see it, you have 2 options. 1) Stay wallowing in this self-pity of yours until you have literally cried yourself a river, or 2) Do something about it. Your choice.” Her voice was firm, but not angry. Alastor appreciated that.  
“Well, the most obvious option is number 2 but what should I do about it? I’m so confused. I’ve never been like this before.”  
“Well,” Vaggie continued, “you have another 2 choices. Either go back to who you were,” Alastor physically cringed at that, “or you can follow the path of redemption you have set for yourself.” 

Alastor looked at himself. Why did the idea of going back to who he was scare him so? Did the void make his weaknesses so clear that he couldn’t go back to ignoring them, or was it something deeper? After some thought, he realised it. He liked caring for the residents of the hotel. He liked being cared for. The idea of inflicting the pain on others that he has felt in the void made him feel wrong. That stupid void had made the bastard actually feel empathy. He turned to Vaggie  
“I guess the idea of the actual Radio Demon being redeemed by the hotel would make good business for you and Charlie, wouldn’t it.” Before he could comprehend it, Vaggie had tackled him into a hug, knocking them both to the floor, leaving them in a giggly pile.  
“Oh, how you’ve changed.” She said between her chuckles, pulling Alastor from the floor. Without warning, the lights suddenly came back on.   
“That’s much better. I’m so sorry you had to see my little display, dear. It was very embarrassing. But you are right. I won’t delve in my self-pity any longer. It’s time I actually do something about it. But if I want to be fully redeemed, there are a few things I have to do.”

“What’s this talk of redemption?” Said a voice from the door. Vaggie and Alastor turned round to see Husker leaning from the doorway.  
“Husker!” Alastor shouted, going to run to the cat but immediately fell on the ground. Oh, right, he was still very weak. This whole time, he was using Vaggie as a form of crutch. Said demon went to scoop him off the floor and transferred him to Husker.  
“I’ll, uh, leave you two to chat. See you later, Al.” Said Vaggie before leaving through the door”

“Husker. I am so sorry about earlier. You were right. I can’t just pretend things will go back to normal. By doing so, I am not only hurting myself but everyone else as well. But now, my fine fellow, that will no longer be an issue. I will try my best to realise how my actions affect others. I will rest and heal for as long as it takes and I will do what I can to keep other people’s feelings in mind.” There was a smile on his face. Not the usual smile to assert dominance or the forced smile he has had as of late, but an actual genuine, friendly smile. Husker’s wings opened wide in surprise.  
“Uh, Al, did you hit your head when you fell?” Husker asked, confused.  
“No, not at all.” He responded, sitting back on the bed. “My time in the void had caused me to think of my time in hell. Thanks to the guidance of our dear Vaggie, I have realised that who I used to be is just not me anymore. I can’t explain it. In the void, I missed you, all of you. I couldn’t understand why. Now I realise it was because I came to care for you all, for this hotel, a feat I didn’t think was possible. I don’t want to help the hotel for entertainment anymore. Having seen how I myself could change, I believe it is possible to rehabilitate a demon. I want to be redeemed. I don’t want to be the evil Radio Demon anymore.”

Husker was speechless. So many thoughts were going through his head. Al never apologised. Al never cared about companionship. Al never cared about how his actions affected people. What had happened to him? Was he serious? He had to admit, even he didn’t think it was possible to rehabilitate a demon, but looking at his boss, he was starting to second-guess that assumption. Out of all the sins the residents of the hotel committed, Alastor’s were by far the worst. If the Radio Demon could be redeemed, anyone could. Husker slowly sat down next to Alastor, who was now happily munching on the bread and drinking the broth, although much more carefully than the first time. 

“I forgive you.” Husker said, still looking like he was processing.  
“Mmh,” Alastor said, turning to the cat, mouth currently full with bread.  
“I said I forgive you. Don’t make me say it again. I’m not some soft little kitten.”  
Alastor swallowed and replied: “Thank you.”

.

.

.

Vaggie was basically running to Charlie’s office. She had to tell her the good news. She barrelled into the room, hands on the edge of her desk, trying to catch her breath. Charlie and Angel were looking at her, clearly puzzled.  
“Vaggie, sweetie, what’s wrong?” Charlie asked, making her way over to her girlfriend placing a hand on her shoulder.  
“Alastor.” She said, still trying to catch her breath.  
“What! Don’t tell me that idiot went and broke a bone or something.” Angel said, worry and frustration lining his face.  
“No, no. Nothing like that. It’s good, like really good. You won’t believe it.” Vaggie answered, smile plastered on her face as she stood up straight.  
“What is it?” Charlie asked, thoroughly confused now.  
“Babe, you won’t believe it. I was looking after him, helping him with stuff, calming him down and we had this really deep talk. He wants to be rehabilitated, like completely. He is no longer here for entertainment. He wants to change! He is changing! He wants to make you proud.” Vaggie was holding her girlfriend by the shoulders, so excited, she could almost bounce off the walls.  
“R-really?!” Charlie was ecstatic, tears of joy threatening to spill.  
“Yeah! He said how he’s not who he used to be! He wants to prove you right! He cares about you, and us and the hotel, something he never did to begin with. Just think about it! He apologised for hurting you! When we first met him, he would have laughed at the idea!”

“Wow, didn’t know smiles had it in him.” Angel chuckled to himself. “That damn bastard might beat me to heaven. I guess I’ll just try and get there first.”   
“Yeah, especially with what you’ll be doing for me,” Charlie responded, her smile reaching from ear to ear. Vaggie asked what she was talking about so Charlie decided to tell her about their plan. To her surprise, Vaggie seemed completely on board. She expected her to shout and scream about how dangerous it was, but instead, she was greeted with stone-hard determination in her girlfriend’s eyes. All of them wanted Vox to pay and if stealing all of their holy weapons to get the leg-up was they, then that was the course justice took.   
“Remember, though, Angel, if anything happens and you are in trouble, contact us straight away, okay?” Vaggie said, looking concerned at Angel.  
“Yeah, yeah, geez. I grew up in the mafia. I know what I’m doing. I’m going back to the studio in a few days, I’ll start then and I promise I’ll be careful, okay Mom.” He was obviously not used to the attention like this. 

Before Vaggie could chastise him further, however, the door opened. Standing there was Husker who was currently supporting the weight of Alastor. Not too far behind was Niffty, having caught wind that they had moved from the room and was trying to give Alastor a bottle of water.  
“Hello, my fellow residents. May I speak to you, Charlie? I have something I want to speak to you about.” His grin was wider than it had been in a while

.

.

.

Valentino was laughing himself silly while Vox was pacing the room, seeming so angry it looked like his screen was about to break under the pressure.  
“HAHAHAHAHAHA!”  
“It’s not funny, Val.”  
“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”  
“SHUT UP!”  
“I’m sorry, Voxy but you have to admit it’s quite funny. You caused a blackout all because you’re having a tantrum.”  
“If you don’t stop, I’ll cause another one.”  
“Why do you think I’ll care? It won’t be on my head. Jesus, is that whole magic thing still got your cables in a twist?”  
“It’s getting stronger, I can feel it. Something is going on and I feel it has something to do with that blasted hotel.” He sat down next to Val, fidgeting with the cuffs of his sleeve.  
“I told ya Voxy, if there is anything fishy happening at that hotel, Angelcakes will tell me. He’s coming to the studio in a few days, I’ll ask if he has seen anything. I still think you’re making something out of nothing. It’s probably just a, what do you call it, placebo! Don’t worry your pretty little screen about it.” He was smiling spitefully. He always found it amusing when Vox got mad.   
“Fine, I’ll wait it out. But I don’t have a good feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a 180, wasn't it. I know this is a lot more dialogue-heavy than the original story but that's just how I write. Sorry I can't do subtlety. It seems if I've got a theme or a point, I kinda hit you over the head with it. Also, sorry if this chapter is slightly shorter. I'm not very good at writing really long chapters. Anyway, I look forward to reading all your comments.


	3. Author's note

Hey. It's been a while.... *cough cough*  
So yeah, you're probably wondering what's taking so long for the next chapter.....yeaaaah

I've kinda lost motivation for this story. I wrote what was in my brain but I really don't know where to take this story now. The original author of the work I was continuing might finish their original story but that's down to them. I'm scared I broke Alastor too out of character in what I was writing and I couldn't figure out how this new Alastor would act without straying too far from his original character. 

I know this is disappointing. I might finish this at some point but don't hold your breath. I would need a really big kick of inspiration. I'm sorry for letting you all down. I'm currently writing a marvel fic if anyone is interested as ideas are coming for me left and right for it, but the think tank is empty on this one.

I'm really sorry but I really don't know what to write. I'll try to return to this fic at some point but I can't make any promises.

This has been a learning experience for me though. I know now I should plan many chapters ahead if I want to keep the inspiration train going. Again, I can't apologise enough.

Sorry if this has disappointed you

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please tell me your thoughts of this fic. I need to know how well the continuity is between my and the original's work. Also, if anyone had any pointers or criticisms, I would be more than happy to hear them as it will only help me get better at my writing.


End file.
